Hanbleceya
by Shaire
Summary: Max: A socially awkward Christian girl with a rough past. Fang: An untrusting 'emo' who got cought up in the wrong group of friends. Both land in a suicidal recovery hospital, Hanbleceya. What happens when they meet? Can Max convince Fang that love is real? You must read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to my new story Hanbleceya. This is a real place in San Diego apparently. Hope you guys enjoy. Again, like in my last story, there are going to be some Christian views on this story. Don't like = Don't read.**

**DICLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

* * *

_Max: A socially awkward Christian girl with a rough past. Fang: An untrusting 'emo' who got cought up in the wrong group of friends. Both land in a suicidal recovery hospital, Hanbleceya. What happens when they meet? Can Max convince Fang that God is real? _

* * *

_Max_

All I see is white. I look to my left and see a small window with bars on it. To my right I see a door that appears to be locked. I look directly infront of me and see a doctors chart with my name on it. Where am I, at a hospital?

Have you ever woken up in a place that you didn't fall asleep in? If you haven't, it's very nerve racking. In my case I didn't fall asleep, but we'll get to that later.

I am Maximum Marie Ride. I am 5'8, 21 (I don't drink, even if I am 21), and have dirty blonde hair. I play the piano and went to SDSU for college.

At SDSU I was always a loner, never fitting into any of the cliques. I didn't have any friends. I guess its because I am socially awkward. Sucks, doesn't it?

I wasn't always like this. I'd say I was popular up to the age of ten. I knew everyone, and they knew me. I was invited to birthdays often and never fought with anyone.

One day though, my dad came home drunk. That's where it all went downhill. I'll tell you all another time. Maybe once I figure out where I am?

I push a button and a nurse comes rushing in.

"She's awake!" She yells out the door. "Get the doctor immediately!"

I heard more commotion outside of the room. I heard shouts and the running of feet. Why is everyone so excited that I am awake? Jeez.

An older man dressed in a white lab coat comes into the room. He had glasses on and his once brown hair was partially graying. His bright blue eyes reeked of fake concern.

"How are you feeling Maximum?"

"Max, please." I say, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Okay, Max, do you know where you are?" I shake my head. "You are at Hanbleceya, in the suicide recovery section. You tried to commit suicide by taking medication for sleep deprivation, do you remember?"

Oh yeah I remember! I couldn't take this shitty life I had! Anything I did always made something in my life worse! All I did was nod.

The doctor scribbled something down on a piece of paper and the counted to interrogate me, asking me questions like "Are you pregnant?" "Where do you live?" "Do you have any family members we could contact?"

The last question made me narrow my eyes and shake my head stiffly.

The doctor took note of my stiff gesture. "I'm Jeb, by the way."

"I don't care! Just leave me alone. Also could I have a Bible?" I asked

"Umm yeah." This 'Jeb' character looked at me curiously. "Why do you need a Bible?"

"Is it not okay for me to be religious?" I questioned.

He just sighed and left. When he returned he gave me a Bible that had a sleek, fake leather cover with gold writing. Nice.

I put the Bible next to my bed and took off the medical equipment attached to me. This, of course, sent the nurses into a frenzy, once again rushing to my room.

"I'm fine! Jeez, you people are so controlling! Give a girl a little space, will you? I'm not dying, well not anymore atleast..." I trailed off looking at the window. Once they saw that I was fine, but not going to go back in the bed they left me alone.

I sighed. What should I do? I am bored out of my mind! Atleast give me a piano or something! I started drumming my fingers in my thighs, a nervous habit I seem to have developed.

* * *

_Fang_

I was sitting in the gaming room of Hanbleceya, that housed hundreds of games from Xbox video games to board games, talking to my only other friend Claire. She is diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. She is a dirty blonde with green eyes. She always wears braclets on both of her wrists. She calls herself chubby, fat even, but she isn't big.

Apparently there is a new girl in for suicidal recovery. Her name is Max. Well atleast now I won't be alone. I was the only one in for suicidal recovery for awhile. Hanbleceya specializes in Psychosis, Bipolar Disorder, and Mood Disorders. Suicidal isn't high on their priority list.

Shall I intoduce myself? Sure. My name is Fang. No need for second or last names, just Fang. I have black hair and wear black clothes. Great description. I am a guy after all, what did you expect. Me to say I have luscious ebony hair that flows freely in the wind? Nope. I am 24, and have attempted suicide three times since I was friends with Maya, Dylan, Ratchet, Holden, and Star. I am no longer friends with them, they had driven me mad.

"Faaaaannnnngggggg! Let's go meet Max. You guys may have love at first sight, you never know!" I sigh and roll my eyes. She has known me for one year and is always trying to get me with someone.

"Okay." Is all I say.

Who knows, maybe we'll get along. Probably not.

* * *

**How was that? First chapter if my second story, sweet! Don't worry (If you even care), Support Group will still be going. I plan on alternating between stories.**

**Claire will also be in the story C:**

**Riddle of the chapter:**

It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?

**I hope you guys all had a wonderful and safe day!**

**Please review :3**

**-Shaire (Sha-ire)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I'm a day late for this update o.o I have an excuse though, and it's not cruddy :D So basically the power went out and my mum freaked out. Yup. Power outages = get ice for the fridge/crazy time. Yeah... Power outages also means no electricity or internet, and I cant update on a phone...**

**Thanks for all of the support on the story :) 6 reviews. Awesome!**

**Riddle Answer: Nothing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

* * *

_Max_

Why am I lucky? If I wanted to commit suicide, they should have let me do it! I wasn't hurting anyone but myself. No one loves me anyway, my mother is somewhere in Europe, and my dad is probably doing meth or beating someone up. Well, I should be glad he's not beating me up, right? Who found me anyway?

_Knock. Knock._

I was taken from my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. No one even knows I'm here from my school. My dad wouldn't visit, and I really don't want to deal with doctors right now.

I saw a face through the small window on the door. The face was round and contained deep emerald green eyes. The person, a girl I'm assuming, was supporting dirty blonde hair, not much different then my own. Although her hair was straight, and mine is curly. She seems to be my age or a little older.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I see you in there." She looked over to her right and whacked something or someone. "I'm not going to freak her out!" She must be talking to someone else. "Are you questioning my capability to make friends?" She paused for a moment. "Fine, be that way! I'm going to go in and meet her!"

She tried the door, found it was locked, and continued to rap on the window. She was looking directly at me now, smiling slightly. I sighed and got up to go unlock the door.

She turned to her right again and and tapped her head. "I told you I can make friends! You just have to trust me!" She shook her head and sighed. "Come on, you have to go meet her, she seems awesome." She looked back at me. "Why? Because she actually is going to let us in. No normal person would do that, they would probably be freaked out by me."

When I reached the door the girl was practically bouncing up and down. I sighed again, and opened the door to let her in. She came in with a boy dressed in all black following her.

The boy had black everything and was super tall, taller then me. He was probably 6'2. He had black hair, black clothes, and even black eyes! I wonder how the nurses and doctors allow him to where all of it, I'm assuming that he stays here. He's kind of cute though, I mean, not that I think that or anything. I'm so conflicted...

"Hi! I'm Claire, and this is Fang."

"Hi, I'm Max."

"I know." I gave Claire a curious glance, so she could elaborate how she knew my name. "Well, since I have been here for Bipolar Disorder for a long time, the nurses trust me, when I am in a good mood of course, and allow me to know the new people who come in. They usually make me befriend them, and then show them around the grounds. That's how I got to know Fang here."

"So I know that you are in for Bipolar Disorder, but what is Fang in for?" I asked.

"Well, um..." Claire trailed off.

"Suicide attempts." Fang said simply. His voice is _deep._

"So you are going to be in my group sessions in this place?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I get to pop in, because in my sessions, it's just the same thing over and over again, and it is usually just Fang." I raised my eyebrow and looked over at him. "The only two suicide people here are you and Fang. And somewhat me, because I get really down sometimes and think about suicide because of my extreme Bipolar Disorder."

"Oh."

"Do you play XBox? Like Left 4 Dead 1/2 or Halo or Portal, or Black Ops, or-" I cut Claire off.

"You have a gaming room here? I didn't think they would allow that because the only good games involve blowing people up or shooting them dead."

"Yeah, I thought that it was kind of weird too, I didn't even know the place existed until Fang showed me. They don't say the have it on the website or anything. That room also houses movies, television shows, and the internet! It's awesome!" Claire was really starting to get worked up about it. "It also has music, like, a stereo and CD's. I hope you like Fall Out Boy, Three Days Grace, Imagine Dragons, P!nk, Panic! At The Disco, and a lot of other good stuff."

"Will you guys show me? The bands you listed are just about my favorite." I smiled at her. "Did you sneak them in here?"

"Maybe..." She trailed off.

I smirked at her and then we were off.

When we reached the Game Room (That is the official name.) I was astounded. There are large beige couches that look like they have never been used. In front of the couch there is a large, black flat screen TV that was perched on a sleek black TV stand. In the drawers of the stand were games, in order of rating (C, E, E10+, T, and M - no A's). Withing each rating the titles were arranged in alphabetical order.

"So who is OCD?" I ask.

"That would be Fang." Claire said, smirking.

* * *

_Fang_

"Guilty as charged." So what if I'm OCD, it's good to have a hobby.

That Max girl looks beautiful. She seems to be fine with Claire, and not many people can be. Usually they are scared off by her changing moods. Yeah, yeah, you can say that about any girl, but with her severe Bipolar case its really bad. One moment she is all fine and dandy, the next she is about to rip someones head off, just because of something she thought. It's really bad.

Max immediately ran to the Xbox and turned it on. "Do you guys have Xbox Live?" I nodded. "Sweet."She put in Halo 4 and turned three out of the four controllers on. "Grifball anyone?"

Claire and I sat on either side of Max. We played Grifball, Capture the Flag, some of the Co-op Campaign, and Flood. It was an awesome day to say the least. I think I may have actually made a friend, with the help of Claire, of course. Max is awesome. We played and rocked out to music while we were gaming.

Around nine we head back to our rooms. Claire goes down one corridor, and Max and I go down another. Since we are the only two in Suicide Recovery our rooms are across from each other. We say good night to each other, but Max asks one final question about me.

"How old are you?"

"23, you?"

"21." She smirks. "Goodnight."

"You too." I say confused. Why did she smirk?

* * *

**Hey guys, how was that for a chapter? **

**Riddle of the chapter: **

_**A mother gives birth to two sons one the same day, year, month, etc. They aren't twins, and they are biologically hers. No adoption or anything like that. How is it possible?**_

**Thanks for all the support and reviews, maybe we can hit 10 for this chapter :3**

**Also, check out my other story Support Group!**

**I hope you guys all had a wonderful and safe day!**

**~Shaire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the lateness of this chapter... I hope it's not to much of a problem. I have been noticing that there are less and less Maximum Ride FanFictions now a days... Its sad, although a lot of good writers are still here :D**

**We doubled our reviews :D 14 reviews, that is AWESOME! You guys are amazing :)**

**Riddle Answer: There was a girl born too. (Triplets)**

* * *

_Fang_

I have been mulling over the smirk that made its way onto Max's face. I tell her my age, so what? Is there an inside joke or something? I know at some points just Max and Claire would talk in low whispers while at the Gaming Room. Jeez, girls.

When I set my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, sleep just wouldn't come. For some reason I couldn't get any sleep that night. Usually it takes a while to get to sleep, so the doctors prescribed insomnia pills because 'You won't got to sleep if you are so stressed about life.' Yeah, bullshit. I am just more of a night person or my sleeping is screwed up. Something not so complicated.

When I could see the sun starting to peer over the horizon and the dark blue sky turn into a lighter shade I got up out of my bed and went to take a shower. I get my own in my room. It's nice, I don't have to share or anything. I can't shave or cut my hair, because being suicidal means that you can't be near sharp things. Dear God.

Time to face another day, just great.

When I walk out my door in SR, I knock on Max's door to see if she was awake. "Hey Max?" I hear a sneeze from the other side, so I assume she took a shower. Now don't look at me weird the soap and stuff they give you smells awful. It usually makes people sneeze or cough.

"Just a sec." She calls. Another sneeze. This time it was closer. When she opened the door she lifted up her bar of soap. "What the hell is this stuff? It smells gross." I just shrug and motion her to follow me. She sighs and puts the soap back in her room, probably in the bathroom.

I took her to Claire's room. "Claire is a heavy sleeper and doesn't wake up early. So shall we wake her up?"

"Hell yeah. What do you usually do to wake her up?"

"Poke her." I said simply

"What's her favorite animal?" Now this question got me stumped. Why did she need to know this?

"A mouse or pug." I answer

"Sweet, stay out here." Then Max went into Claire's room, leaving me out here to try and figure out what's going on.

* * *

_Max_

Fang looked at me like I was crazy or something for asking about her favorite animal. Has he never used this trick before? Oh well, it only works once or twice.

"Hey Claire." I got a groan, good she can hear me. "Fang and I are going to a pug rescue, want to come?" She shot straight out of bed and started to rummage around in her clothes. While running into her bathroom she stopped short and turned to look at me. I smiled cheekily back.

"We aren't going to a pug rescue, are we?"

"Nope. We can't leave, remember?" She just looked at me calmly.

"I'm not mad, I'm not mad, I'm not mad..." She started to repeat it softer and softer. She closed her eyes and counted silently to ten. Then she looked back up at me "You need to get me a pug when we break out of this place, okay?"

I looked at her weird, but she just smiled in return.

"Umm, okay Claire." I then began to slowly back up. I reached my hand out behind me to feel for the doorknob. When my hand hit it I turned it down and backed out of the door, only to run into something. Next thing I know I am on top of Fang on the ground.

"What are you still doing here? I got Claire up by the way." I say smugly.

"Max get off of me." What's up with him? It was an accident. I was just getting off of him when an older man, probably 50's, came out of a door a little ways down the corridor. He looked like a cool uncle or grandpa. Ya know the kinds that teach you how to use guns. Yeah.

"Hey, you kids might want to go in a room if you want to be laying on top of each other. It's not really tolerated around here." I looked up at him" Would he tell someone? I guess he got the message because he said. "I never saw anything, okay?" I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Nothing was going on by the way." I said to the older man as I climb off of Fang. Fang also stands up at this time. "My name is Max. This is Fang."

"Jared." He smiled kindly. "My son that is probably around your age comes here every now and then with his two kids and wife. His name is Iggy. You two should meet him."

I look over at Fang who just nods. "Sure, we would love to meet him." I smile at Jared. "What are you in for?"

"Well, since this is the Bipolar Disorder hall, I am obviously in for drug use." He smirks. "I'm just kidding. I'm in for being Bipolar. I know Claire. So you probably will see me around."

"Okay, see ya." I turn around and start to walk down the hall with Fang only to be stopped by one of the younger security guards.

"Hey hottie." He sauntered up to me. "Name's Sam. What's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" He sauntered up to me. I folded my arms around my chest protectively.

"I'm here because of people like you." I said simply. He looked at me weird and moved away so I could walk by him. "Come on Fang." He stood next to me as we walked down the hall and into SR.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I have been a train wreck lately, so I haven't been updating. :) and as always check out my other story Support Group.**

**ROTC:**

_**What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs, and finally on three legs?**_

_**-Riddler, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Patient Interview Tape 1)**_

**Hope you guys had a wonderful and safe day!**

**Thanks for the reviews :3 Maybe we can reach 20? So 6 more, you guys can do it, because you are all lovely.**

**-Shaire**


End file.
